


As Requested

by lanalucy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts - pattern, flustered<br/>Kinks - beards or stubble, rope work, messiness and markers of arousal</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Requested

She admired the pattern of bruising - the rough red, the blushing purple - the not-quite raw places where she’d tied the ropes too tight.

Despite the pain, or more likely because of it, his erection jutted out, unashamedly proclaiming arousal to a room he could not see.

She stood behind him, knees pressing, and reached forward, caressed his jaw. Beautiful. As requested, two days’ growth. She tightened her fingers on his chin, forcing his mouth open.

The first man approached - they’d drawn straws in a separate room. He smacked his cock lightly on the supplicant’s cheeks, the scrape of the red-blond stubble on his sensitive skin bringing forth a groan. The supplicant desperately sought the tip, eager to begin. He was denied.

Another. Rich dark chocolate skin forced into the waiting mouth, once, twice, three times, then withdrawn.

This one female, her smooth shave baring her glistening sex to everyone’s hungry gaze. She stood, just out of reach, letting him approach, holding his nose within her folds until he twitched, needing oxygen.

Each entered the inner circle, sometimes allowing him to bring them release, most times not. Not yet.

Not quite a dozen participants. One new, flustered at the overwhelming perfume of human pheromones in the air.

They rearranged into groups - one pulling his mouth onto a cock by his hair, another kneeling to suckle at his neck until the resulting mark could not be hidden behind a suit and tie. He would bear many marks before this was complete, more than a few ropes of semen.

More often they allowed him to bring them to orgasm, though of course never allowed his own.

He began to tire, to slump as much as the ropes would allow. Still, he did not stop.

Could not stop.

Their avowed leader was on his knees, pursuing a forgiveness he did not feel he deserved.

The King served at his own whim. Only he would know when it was enough.


End file.
